shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Sushi
*Karen Fukuhara |other_voice_actors= |name=Sara Sushi |title= |nickname(s)= |gender=Female |country=*Japan (built) *Shopville |affiliation= |relative(s)= |basis=Sushi |arrived_on_tytoonia= |visited_tytoonia= }}Sara Sushi is a Shoppie who was first released in June 2016. She was released as a Happy Places Lil' Shoppie in August 2016. In August 2017, a World Vacation version of her was released. Bio Sara Sushi - Always Rice And Relaxed! Peaceful, calm and never alarmed, Sara Sushi is always in “tuna’ with her inner self! But when things don’t go to plan she goes off the rails like an out of control sushi train! However, after a few deep breaths she’s back on track and ready to chill with her friends at her favorite sushi shop! Personality Sweet and stylish, Sara Sushi can match the boys pound for pound when it comes to shunting trucks in the yard. She is very proud of her Japanese heritage, and loves working on archaeological digs to uncover more about the history of her cherished homeland. Sara Sushi does not suffer fools gladly, and will often grow irritable when someone acts like they know it all - particularly about her areas of expertise. She also doesn't like it when someone implies that she "huffs and puffs". Nonetheless, she is loyal and caring, and will always set grudges aside for the sake of helping others. Despite her passion for archaeology, Sara Sushi has a soft side for music, and can be heard singing with Suki Sushi when she's paired with her instead of Keiko Cupcake. Appearance Sara has a light complexion, gold eyes, green eye-shadow, and red lips. Her long, straightened white hair is pulled into a pair of twin-tails attached to hair pulled into two buns. Her styled forelocks go down to her shoulders and her bangs brush to the left. She wears a black and magenta hat with chopsticks, sushi, prawn, and rice balls. Her top resembles a magenta kimono lined in black and light green to match the removable ribbon, which is attached to a white flap, wrapped around her waist. Her red skirt depicts sushi designs on the right. The petticoat looks to be made out of rice. She wears magenta shoes with rice platform soles. Accessories/Shopkins Sara Sushi comes with a green sushi-shaped comb, a pink sushi-shaped purse, her VIP card, and a clear doll stand. The Shopkins included with the large Shoppie version of Sara Sushi are Peggy-Sushi and Sushanne. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 4' - Bathing in the Paddling Pool (cameo on cellphone), Cheeky Chocolate and the Overflowing Toilet and Goodbye, Rainbow Kate *'Series 5' - Grudge Match (stock footage cameo), All Tracks Lead to Fuji, Mines of Mystery, Keiko Cupcake's Solo and Too Loud, Jessicake! *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams Specials *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation Voice Actors *TBA (UK/US; Shopkins: World Vacation - fourth series) *Karen Fukuhara (UK/US; fifth series onwards) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan; Shopkins: World Vacation) *Moe Yamaguchi (Japan; Digs and Discoveries theatrical release only) *Karla Falcón (Latin America; Shopkins: World Vacation only) *María Fernanda Morales (Latin America; fourth series onwards) *Jennifer Böttcher (Germany; Shopkins: World Vacation only) *Mica Mylo (Germany; fourth series onwards) *Sofie Topp-Duus (Denmark) *Paqui Horcajo (Spain) *Joanna Kudelska (Poland) *Olga Golovanova (Russia) *Priscila Ferreira (Brazil) Whistle Trivia *She was the first Shoppie made with tinsel in her hair. Gallery s-l300 (20).jpg|Sara Sushi toy pt-br:Sara Sushi Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters